bleach_and_legend_of_korrafandomcom-20200214-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
Byakuya Kuchiki 'is the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble clans in the Soul Society. He is also the the captain of the Sixth Division in the Gotei 13 and his lieutenant is Renji Abarai. Physical Appearance Byakuya has slate grey eyes and long, shoulder-length black hair, which he puts hairpieces at the back of his hair. He used to keep his hair in intricate white headpieces called ''kenseikan, which symbolizes his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, wearing one on top of his head and another two on the right side. Byakuya wears a finely crafted variation of the standard sleeveless, captain's haori, featuring a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners. He also wears a white scarf, which is woven by the master weaver Tsujishiro Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom, having been handed down from generation to generation and given to each head of the Kuchiki Clan. The scarf alone is worth ten mansions in the Seireitei. He also wears fingerless white tekko ''which only covers the back of his hands. Personality Byakuya Kuchiki is the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. As such, Byakuya acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. However, when he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded, as noted by his grandfather. Due in part to his status in Soul Society he generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as seen from how he rarely views his opponent worth his time. Despite this trait, Byakuya is a very perceptive man and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. History Powers and Abilities *Master Swordsman - Byakuya is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. *Shunpo Master - Byakuya is arguably best known for his skill in Shunpo. Having been taught by, but never beating "'Flash Master" Yoruichi Shihoin, he is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. **Senka (Flash Blossom) **Utsusemi *Kido Master *Master Tactician *Enhanced Endurance *Immense Spiritual Power Zanpakuto Senbonzakura (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) - Its sealed state is like that of a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a light blue handle and white sheath. *Shikai - Its' Shikai release command is "Scatter". Shikai Special Ability - In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments, which fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. The release can be negated before it completes, as seen when Yoruichi Shihoin wrapped the blade in cloth during Byakuya's short battle with Ichigo. However, if the release completes itself, Senbonzakura is rendered near unstoppable. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Byakuya can control the blade fragments, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. The blades can be used for defensive purposes, as they can protect Byakuya from an incoming sword swing. In order to protect Byakuya from his own attacks in both Shikai and Bankai, Senbonzakura possesses a "Hurtless Area" where it does not cut anything within an 85 cm area radius of Byakuya, unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area. During his second battle with Ichigo, he controlled the blade fragments with his hands to keep up with Ichigo's speed, proving that the blades are faster when controlled by hand. *Bankai: 'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi '(Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) - To almost every foe that witnesses it, the Bankai of Senbonzakura is the last thing they see before their demise. Very few are awarded the right to see it by Byakuya, even less make it through the fight alive after confronting it. Byakuya's Bankai is a much larger version of Senbonzakura's Shikai. To activate it, Byakuya drops his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords scatter, and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated, and no one can dodge or even see the movements of these blades. The number of blades is great enough that Byakuya can simultaneously use them for offense and defense. He commonly forms them into large masses to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As they move through the air like torrents of waves, they give the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along the wind. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's defensive use allows Byakuya to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, forming a body shield. Unlike his Shikai, his Bankai is mentally controlled. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed threefold. Similar to his Shikai, its attack is triggered with the phrase "Scatter". Bankai Special Ability - The true power of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is that it turns all of Byakuya's spiritual energy and pressure into its blades. In essence, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi can continuously become even greater in numbers as Byakuya designates more of his very power into its formation, even should existing blades be struck down; which is why damage to the Bankai, which would be considered irreparable, has never been outright noticed by those that have witnessed it multiple times. This is why the Bankai is described as "a thousand blades that rise, only for an infinite more blades to follow", as it refers to Byakuya being able to create as many blades from his spiritual power as he sees fit. He commonly forms them into large masses, designed to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As it moves through the air like torrents of waves, it gives the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along with the wind. Byakuya's defensive use allows him to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, and form a body shield. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed threefold. Despite the devastating might that Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's standard form possesses, the greatest power of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is to assign an arrangement to the infinite blades. In other words, Byakuya's Bankai can achieve several unique forms that each serve a distinct purpose, done so by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form that the Bankai achieves presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. This makes Senbonzakura Kageyoshi one of the most versatile Bankai in the series. These techniques are typically activated by saying the name of the technique, followed by the name of his Bankai. *Senkei (Slaughterscape) - The true form of Senbonzakura is seemingly created by his blood, which glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the tiny blades of his Bankai. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it is to concentrate his power into fewer blades, thus increasing his attack power. While Byakuya can mentally control these swords as he does his regular blades, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of his sealed Zanpakuto. While they seem solid in this state, the swords can just as easily dissipate back into the multitude of tiny blades that they are made up of. It seems to take fewer blows from a Senkei blade to gravely injure an opponent than the multiple cuts needed from the unfocused Bankai. The Senkei also cages himself with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. The most effective use of the Senkei form is that it allows for use of all the swords at the same attack level, making it highly versatile as a way to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. It is extremely rare for him to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands. During their second fight, Byakuya claimed that Ichigo was the second being to ever witness the ability. *Gokei (Mawscape) Relationships Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Sixth Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Team Karakura